One Without Fear
by Krystel of Elaria
Summary: Huntress has been back in the League for six months. Now a new enemy threatens two completely different worlds with Huntress being the Key for both sides of the fight, and the long kept secret about who she is...is soon to be revlealed.


Hello! This is my first story with these characters so don't kill me if it's bad.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Question&Huntress, others will be added later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters relating to the JL and JLU, even though I own the DVDs. I only own the creatures used throughout this story as they are from a game that my friends and I played.

_**SSSSSSSS**_ scene change

_Italics_ telepathy

"yap yap" talk

'yap yap' thoughts

Helena Bertinelli A.K.A. Huntress flopped down on the bed in her apartment and sighed. She was tired after having an eighteen hour day, ten as a teacher at the local elementary and another eight on the street. She reached up and took the communicator out of her ear and set it on the bedside table. It had been just over six months since she had been asked to rejoin the League, with Dinah Lance/Black Canary who had been her friend ever since the night that Mandragora was taken back to prison, and most surprisingly, Batman, backing up the decision the founders had made to ask her to come back.

She was glad to be back in the League. She had to admit she had sort of missed being with others on missions. Doing it alone, like she had before, had been hard to get used to again. Though being back in the League had another plus for her. When she had time off, she could easily spend it with Question who had also convinced her to take the offer to come back.

Helena smiled to herself. She had to admit, she was in love with Question. She had been surprised at first after chasing her family's murderer that Question actually had the 'hots' for her. She had always thought before that he was a complete lunatic like some in the League thought, but she could say from experience that he wasn't. He just thought a little differently than most people. They had been going out ever since that night Mandragora was arrested, which added about two months to the time she had returned. No one except for Dinah knew about Helena's intimate relationship with Question. Helena had asked her to keep it a secret for now. Helena didn't really have an explanation to give to Dinah as to why but she had her reasons.

Right now though she was in Gotham again. For the past few days she had been moving her stuff back into the Watchtower in her old quarters across from Question's. She didn't have the time before now due to being reinstated into the Watchtowers records that J'onn kept. The last of her stuff had been moved just yesterday, but she told J'onn that she needed today to clear a few things up at her job and some other thugs on the street in Gotham that she wanted to get rid of. Helena sighed again and slowly got up from her bed, she wanted to just fall asleep right there but she wanted to at least take a hot shower to relieve her sore muscles.

She had just started walking towards the bathroom door when the window to her bedroom on the far wall was blasted open. Helena whirled around. It was dark in her room but the light from the moon covered the human-like creature in a shadowy silver-gray glow. It took over the whole window frame, height-wise anyway. Helena could tell that the thing was female. She wore a long green dress that seemed to be made from thick vines and leaves. Her skin was a deep brown like the earth and her green/brown hair was filled with twigs and leaves with a black rose behind her right ear. Her yellow-green eyes wandered around the room for a minute before landing on where Huntress was standing with her cross-bow at the ready.

The thing smiled and floated into the room. Huntress fired an arrow but the creature just swatted it away with its hand. The ice effect from the arrow spreading over the wall. A bright light from a car on the street passed by the window lighting up the room and allowing Huntress a better look at it. Her eyes widened as she gasped and took a step away from the creature.

The woman smiled again. "So you do remember me, little bird. I thought you might."

Huntress stepped back again. "What are you doing here? We destroyed you and your kind two years ago!"

The earth-woman shook a finger at her. "Tsk tsk. That's what all of you underestimated about me and my kind. We always find a way to come back. And now I intend to finish what my husband started."

Huntress had no time to react as the woman's arm lengthened and slammed into her, knocking her into the wall next to her bedroom door. Huntress groaned and shot at the woman again using another ice arrow that she had received during the time of the first fight against these creatures. The arrow struck home this time and froze the woman's dress to the floor. Huntress then got up and struggled to run into the other room in her apartment with one had clutching her side. She should hear the woman growl behind her as she struggled to get free from her ice prison. Huntress was about halfway to the door when she heard the woman shout, "Get her!!"

Huntress turned in time to see two more creatures come flying out of her bedroom. One knocked her onto the ground. But she kicked it over her head sending it soaring into the living room, knocking off the small TV from its stand as well as the small table next to it that held a vase full of fresh flowers. The other grabbed her and threw Huntress into the kitchen and slammed her into the counter of her small island. Huntress bit back a yell as she slid off the island, knocking over the pots and dishes that had been piled on it. The one that had thrown her charged again, but this time she ducked and it landed on top of the stove, knocking over more pans. The stove was a slick surface and it had a hard time getting back up as it pulled out drawers of plastic containers and silverware. Huntress shot an electric arrow at the creature in her living room. The thing screamed but the electricity seemed to give it more power instead of hurting it. Huntress moved back but the thing's arm did the same thing that the woman's did and knocked her backward into the other assailant who slammed her into the wall that had shelves of pictures and statues.

The shelves broke when Huntress's weight hit them full force. She fell to the ground and the shelves with their contents landed on top of her knocking her unconscious. The creature that had slammed her into the shelves came over and picked her up by arm and carried her back into the bedroom where its mistress waited. She had finally freed herself from her prison. The creature dropped Huntress at her feet and then kneeled.

"Is this truly the one you sought Mistress?" the creature hissed, sounding like acid as it ate away at metal.

The woman kicked Huntress in the side. The thing had dropped her so she was lying on her back. Her head was to one side with her black hair splayed out behind her. Numerous cuts from the fight bled while others had bruises forming around them. The woman kneeled down and took Huntress's right wrist in her hand. Then in one swift movement she tore the cloth that covered the wrist revealing a strange mark. The mark was in the shape of an orange-gold sun with a silver crescent moon slightly eclipsing it. The woman nodded.

"Yes. Just as my husband suspected. She is the one. Bring her, carefully." The woman stood up and walked back to the window where she had come in.

The creature nodded and picked up Huntress bridal style and then followed its mistress with its companion following it out the window and into the night.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Dinah Lance/Black Canary threw two quick punches at the large red FOREVERLAST punching bag in the weight room of the Watchtower. She followed with another pair of strong punches and then a kick. Each attack was straight and true, worthy of the skilled boxer her mentor Wild Cat trained her to be, as well as with a little help from Green Arrow. Then she jumped up into the air, her blonde hair flying wildly on her head, and delivered a flying roundhouse kick to the top of the bag. It made the bag swing out of control on the end of its heavy chain and the chain jangled loudly. She was about to do another one when a hand grabbed her on the shoulder. She whirled around with her foot aimed for the head of the person, and it was caught before the kick could land on the person's face. The person moved her foot revealing Green Arrow's unmasked face.

"Sorry," Dinah said sheepishly, lowering her foot back to the ground. "But you do know not to sneak up on me like that."

Ollie laughed. "Yeah I know but if you hit that bag any harder you'll destroy it and have to buy a new one for this room. And I don't think everyone else would like that at all."

Dinah grabbed her towel and started to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. Ollie straightened the bag and glanced back at her. "You okay?"

She looked at him, smiling sadly. "Yeah, I'm just worried. Helena said she would contact me when she needed my help to move just a few more things. But I haven't heard from her in two days! She usually never leaves me in the dark after telling me something."

"You ever think that she might have just gotten held up at work or something? She might have had a few more things to clear up there then she thought."

Dinah shook her head. "No she would have told me. Though you are right about one thing…someone would have been mad if I had destroyed that bag just from taking my worry out on it."

Ollie laughed. "Yeah. But if it will make you feel better, would you like to check with J'onn just to see if she isn't back already and just hasn't told you about it?"

Dinah nodded. She walked over to the bench and grabbed her jacket while Ollie put back on his mask, jacket, hat, and quiver. Then he grabbed his bow and held the door for her as they headed towards the bridge.

The Watchtower that had been built for the League soon after the Thanagarian invasion was huge. Larger than the other with a lot more room to accommodate all the heroes who lived there and the people that kept it running 24 hours a day. Quarters for the heroes were mostly placed though throughout the half-moon shaped piece of the tower. The bridge with the teleportation system was located in the top half of the tower where the half-moon piece crossed it. Canary and Arrow walked out of the elevator into the heart of the operations that the League acted out for the people down on Earth. They found J'onn at the controls as he was sending some heroes down to clean up a chemical spill in New Mexico and some others to help people who had been hurt during an earthquake in San Francisco.

J'onn turned to them soon after the final party had been teleported down to the ground. "Can I help you two with anything?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

Canary nodded. "Yes. Has Huntress come back at all yet from Gotham? She hasn't contacted me at all for the past two days. I know that she is usually out of touch if something comes up but not for this long."

The Martian turned back to the controls as Canary and Arrow walked closer.

He shook his head. "No. The last communication from her that I have logged into the computer was from three days ago when she told me she needed another day before she could finally come back up to the tower from Gotham."

Canary and Arrow exchanged a glance. Ollie had to admit that Dinah had been right. Sure Huntress preferred quiet at times but even _she_ would have let J'onn know if something else had happened. "Have you tried raising her on the communicator?" Arrow said finally.

J'onn nodded again. "Yes but I got no answer at all. The tracker in the communicator shows her to be in her apartment. But then again…the signal hasn't moved since I or anyone else last talked to her."

Dinah's eyes widened. Helena hadn't moved from her apartment for all that time. 'Was she sick or…no,' Dinah mentally shook her head; 'she would have told me if she was so I could tell the others.' She looked over at Ollie then back at J'onn. "Do you mind if we go down and check on her? Just teleport us to the outside of her building, I know which room is her apartment."

The Marian nodded. "Very well. Go down and either bring her up or tell her, if she is ill, to come up as soon she feels better."

Canary nodded. "Alright, thanks J'onn."

Dinah and Ollie walked down the stairs over to the transporter and stood on two of the light blue circles. The next thing either of them saw were the blue beams as J'onn teleported them from the tower.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSS**_

When the light faded they found themselves outside of Huntress's apartment building in Gotham. Dinah beckoned to Ollie to follow her inside as she led him up the stairs to Helena's third floor apartment.

"If I might ask. How is you know where she actually lives and no one else does?" Arrow said.

Canary smirked at Arrow's ruffled feathers about not knowing this one fact. She glanced back at him before turning her eyes back again to look where she was going. "Because I'm her friend and she can trust me to keep where she lives a secret. It's not like she was asking me to keep a secret about a high ris…OHMIGOD!!"

Arrow jumped at his pretty-birds' scream. "What is it?!" he asked, still slightly startled. Canary couldn't speak; she just gaped as she pointed in front of them. Arrow looked down the hallway and saw a large brown door just hanging there in the hallway on one of its hinges, slowly swinging back and forth with the breeze coming in from the window at the end of the hall. Before he could stop her, Dinah rushed from the stairs towards the door. Arrow just grabbed her arm before she could go in.

"What? What's gotten into you?" he nearly shouted.

Dinah looked back at him with wide eyes, filled with fear. "This is her apartment Ollie! I have to see if she's in there!"

Arrow held her back as she tried to rush forward again. "We will check, but slowly we don't know what's happened in there."

Dinah nodded sadly. She followed Arrow into Huntress's apartment and grabbed his arm as she tried to stifle her surprised gasp.

The apartment was in shreds. The living room just inside the door had a knocked over TV with a shattered screen and a, surprisingly, unshattered glass vase with water and flowers scattered over the floor in front of where it had landed. The once whole violet couch and loveseat had fabric torn in multiple places from what looked like claws. They looked around to see a shattered glass case filled with priceless statues that had somehow not been harmed, as well as a pile of pictures and more statues littering the floor below where three shelves once hung on the wall.

Dinah went forward and picked up one. The statue was the Moon Goddess Artemis; Helena had once mentioned to her that her mother used to collect statues of the Greek gods but that the Moon Goddess was her favorite. She looked back at Arrow, "I'm glad these weren't destroyed. These are some of the only things that she has to remind her of her mother. They're priceless to her and hold many memories."

Arrow nodded, and moved into the kitchen with Dinah following after she had placed the statue back gently onto the ground. The kitchen wasn't in much better shape. Pots and pan littered the floor along with plastic containers and silverware from the drawers that had been pulled out and tossed onto the floor. Ollie saw something stuck to the top of the stove. He walked closer to get a better look, finding it to be some sort of branch caked with mud and leaves.

"What is that?" Dinah asked.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it for now. We'll pick it up on the way out, let's check the bedroom now."

Dinah went in first. The nightstand on the bed's left side had been knocked over. An old book and an alarm clock lay on the floor. The bed wasn't in much better shape as the sheets, mattress, and canopy were almost literally torn to shreds. The doors to the closet were also torn off their hinges with the same type of branches and mud again covering some of Helena's clothes. The window on the far wall, that was the third one the room, was shattered with glass littering the floor. Dinah stepped over it and walked over to the other table that was the only thing in the room not knocked over or destroyed. On it she found Helena's communicator. Dinah picked it up then turned back towards Ollie.

"Look," she said holding up the earpiece.

"Oh man, that's not the only thing left behind look," Ollie pointed to just below the shattered window. Lying there below the sill was the Huntress's cross-bow. Dinah walked over and picked it up as Ollie went back into the kitchen real quick to get the branch from the stove and to take a few quick, but good, photos to take back and show the others. He then walked back over to Dinah by the window.

"The quiver in here is still mostly full." Dinah reported.

"Yeah, she used some of her normal arrows, but I found traces in here of her using an ice-arrow that I had given her once a while ago. Just to give her a test run to see if she liked how it worked. From what I could tell she used two but one got knocked against the wall over there while the other hit its mark on the floor just at the foot of the bed."

Dinah looked at him. "We better get back and report this. Whoever or whatever did this was looking for something to take from this apartment. Apparently they didn't get it, whatever it was."

Ollie shook his head. "No, they got what they were looking for. They got Huntress."

**Author's note:** Okay guys that is it for now. Oh and just so you know, I am writing this while juggling my job and college homework so I apologize in advance if new chapters are not updated as soon as I finish them. Thank you for reading. I take both comments and complaints. Ja ne.


End file.
